The Society for Pediatric and Perinatal Epidemiologic Research (SPER) annual meeting consists of advanced method workshops, plenary sessions and panel discussions on topics pertaining to pediatric and perinatal epidemiologic research. The work presented represents the cutting edge of research in pediatric and perinatal epidemiology.